Exit
by Scarlet Rhapsody
Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.
1. Playing with Materia

**Exit**

Chapter 1: Playing with Materia

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

Authors notes: Yay I'm starting a fanfiction! *crickets chirp* But I really have no idea where this is going. Genesis will be in it. Somehow. *shifty eyes*

Genesis: I had better be, you keep fangirling over me.

Scarlet Rhapsody: *hits him upside the head* I don't own anything. Not even the figurine of Cloud that I accidentally broke the leg off and can't fix. D:

Genesis: *whispers* Please don't fl6me, it's really a waste of time. She likes comments that boost her incredibly low confidence level.

Scarlet Rhapsody: Oi! No puns with the nickname! And critique would be nice too! ^^

~*~

Cloud leaned against one of the remaining pillars in Aeris' church. Even after the ordeal with Kadaj and the other clones, he still slept in the church. Many times, Tifa had offered him lodgings at 7th heaven, but he had always declined, preferring solitude to company. Even when they were AVALANCHE, Cloud had felt stifled, going out for walks alone when they made camp at night. After Meteor, the group broke up, no longer having a purpose or any sort of an excuse to stay together.

Vincent had been the first to leave, a curt goodbye before vanishing.

Yuffie went back to Wutai as a hero, though all she did was complain and swipe materia the whole way.

Reeve was desperately trying to make a decent government that actually worked to deal with the Midgar survivors.

Cid went back to Shera, mumbling something about trying to rebuild the rocket.

Barret was called to North Coral as Mayor. That had shocked everyone. Even Vincent raised an eyebrow.

Nanaki was protecting Cosmo Canyon, and had taken over the teachings of the planet from Budahagen.

Tifa and Marlene went to Edge, Tifa re-establishing 7th heaven and getting Marlene a decent education. She had also adopted Denzal, a kid whose parents died with Midgar.

Cloud, having nowhere else to go, joined Tifa to Edge but chose to stay in the abandoned church.

The blond sighed, head tilting back until spiky hair was pressed flat against the pillar. So much had happened in such a small amount of time. Aeris, Zack, Biggs, Wedge… He went through the names of the fallen who had not made it to the end of the journey. Tifa's father, his own mother, the entire town of Nibelheim, all destroyed by Sephiroth.

"_Why." _Cloud thought the singular word over in his head, repeating it like it would change the past. _"Why, why, why…"_ He clutched the Exit materia in his hand before tossing it gently at the wall. It made a soft 'clink' as it hit the wall, then landing on the wooden floor of the church and rolling back to him. He looked at it through cerulean eyes that were shrouded by memories, and thought of picking it up and throwing it at the wall again. It shimmered green, catching the light just right, as if taunting him to throw it again.

Against his better judgment, he did. He knew Tifa would kill him for breaking a mastered materia, so he was gentle with it. After all, it was one of the materia that they had found during their search for Sephiroth, and it was the only mastered Exit they had. It was somehow satisfying, to hear it hit the wall and then watch it roll back, unfailing.

_Clink, thunk, roll._

He rhythmically tossed the green orb at the wall, losing his mind in thought once more. Thinking back, he tried to recall when everything had started.

_Clink, thunk, roll._

His first thought was the Nibelheim mission, but soon remembering that it was before that. Zack's memories were still with him, a bit fuzzy but they were still there.

_Clink, thunk, roll._

Cloud delved into the Zack part of his mind, desperately trying to recall when it had started. Snippets of scenes came to mind.

_Clink, thunk, roll._

A man with chestnut hair, a red coat, and a single black deformed wing jutting out of his left shoulder, yelling with a voice of pure hatred, 'ShinRa lapdogs!'

_Clink, thunk, roll._

A single white wing fully spread, a few feathers dropping lazily to the ground.

_Clink, thunk, roll._

The materia hit the wall again, calming the blond. He shook his head to clear it, materia in hand. Taking the time to examine it, Cloud found a small hairline crack flawing the perfect sphere. He doubted that anyone without mako-enhancements would be able to see it, but if Tifa found out then she would kill him. Source of relative entertainment lost, he resorted to tossing it between his hands. It was less effective in keeping him calm than tossing it against the wall, but he didn't want it to break. Cloud Strife had never broken a single materia, and he didn't intend to start now.

Again, he thought back on the Jenova-Sephiroth issue, but couldn't pinpoint an exact time. It was sometime before Nibelheim, but after he had enrolled in the SOLDIER training program. Maybe even after he had failed SOLDIER and had become cannon-fodder.

Overcome by frustration, his grip on the Exit materia tightened considerably. He had long stopped passing it back and forth between his hands.

'Why,' he asked himself, 'why can't I just let go of the past?'

He was gripping the powerful orb with such force that his knuckles were turning white, though Cloud didn't notice. Cloud was so deep in self-blame and frustration that there was no way that he could dig himself out. He blamed himself for letting the events leading up to Meteor and for his friends' deaths. Asking for forgiveness from Aeris when she had appeared didn't help, as she wouldn't let him.

The mastered Exit in his clenched hand couldn't take the amount of force that Cloud was putting on it, not with that hairline crack. While he had been brooding, Cloud had been putting MP into the stone, powering it up without knowing it.

Now it flashed green, an excessive amount of energy being put into it. Splinters appeared, starting from the small crack in the stone, spreading outwards, the result of too much pressure both within it and physical force. White light bust from the cracks in the stone, merging with the green it was already emitting. The stone couldn't take it anymore; even at the mastered level, it still had a limit. It unleashed the power stored within it, and with a mighty _**'CRACK'**_, it shattered with a flash of the brightest white Cloud had ever seen, sending materia dust everywhere.

Cloud's vision was filled with white, and he felt like he was being _pulled_ backward through some sort of viscous liquid. He thought he heard sounds wiz by, like in a large city like Midgar had been. Suddenly, he was jolted to a halt, and actually fell over from his sitting position. Standing up, he leaned on the pillar behind him for much-needed support. Forcing his eyes for focus, Cloud realized two things.

The good thing was that he was in a church.

The bad thing was that it didn't look like the one he just left.


	2. Dust

**Exit**

Chapter 2: Dust

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

Scarlet Rhapsody: OH MY GODDESS I GOT REVIEWS! *shakes Genesis by the shoulders*

Genesis: *not amused* You put up a fanfiction but yet didn't expect people to read it?

Scarlet Rhapsody: …. Shut up. I did not expect the amount of happiness I experienced. It's my first fanfic so cut me a break!

Genesis: Scarlet Rhapsody gives a big bear hug to Eternalmajai, Kittykitten02, Ladysubaru83, Singrain, Madame La Pluie, ChimiBoko and anyone else who decides to review!

Scarlet Rhapsody: I don't give bear hugs.

Genesis: You do now. Scarlet Rhapsody does not own FFVII. Though she acts like she owns me, that is a lie. This has swear words in it, and because Scarlet cannot rate things accurately, she has absolutely no idea what this is rated.

~*~

The church that Cloud was in now and the one he had been in only moments before were not very different. A hole in the ceiling let in light, allowing greenery to grow. A few pillars were smashed, and the tattered tapestries hung along the walls where there wasn't a stained glass window. Pews made of wood stood in not-so-perfect rows.

The main difference between the two was that in the church Cloud had left, there was a pool of healing water where the flowerbed used to be. Aeris' gift, he had called it. It had cured himself, Rufus, and the children of Edge after they had been infected with Geostigma.

Cloud rubbed his eyes to maybe change what he saw before him.

There was no pool of healing water. The church looked like it had when he first fallen through the ceiling and met Aeris.

He whirled, looking for his sword. The fast motion almost made him lose his balance, and he fell sideways into the pillar with one hand rubbing his temple and the other holding his stomach. Whatever the materia had done to him was now giving him what felt like motion sickness. He frowned. The mako in his blood should take care of that, shouldn't it? The light seemed dimmer, as if the entire place was shielded from the sky. Clouds mind swam, from confusion and from the supposed motion sickness. Using the pillar as a crutch, he slid down the floor, grateful for the floor's stability. A glint of silver caught his half-closed eyes, and he looked towards it.

It was his sword, the First Tsurugi, a ray of stale sunlight reflecting off the metal. Cloud crawled over to it, and grabbed the hilt in both hands. Upon inspection, the entire sword was covered in a fine layer of greenish dust. Swiping a figure over the flat of the blade, he sensed that it was materia, though he couldn't tell exactly what kind as it was only dust. Cloud guessed that when the materia exploded, it shattered into dust and coated whatever was in range, including himself and his sword, which was never far away from him.

He held the hilt like it was a life line, being the only connection to the familiar, as he waited for the nausea to pass. After what seemed like years, though it was probably around fifteen minutes, his stomach _didn't_ feel like a dryer on the spin cycle. He stood up gingerly, still using the pillar for support. Looking at his hand, he saw that miniscule materia splinters had penetrated his gloves and were making his hands prick uncomfortably. He groaned. Picking the splinters out would be time consuming and annoying, but if he left them in he could get a minor case of mako poisoning.

Again, he did a scan around the old church to make sure that he wasn't crazy. The pews were in perfect order, tattered tapestries and banners a little less faded than he remembered, the light coming in blocked by pollution, and the smell of garbage and waste assured him that he wasn't where he was twenty minutes ago. Cloud considered himself to be officially disoriented.

"What the hell?!" he said to no one in particular. His head still hurt, and the materia dust that covered him was beginning to float into the air, somehow making its way into Cloud's nose. He sneezed, the action forcing him to lean against the stone pillar again. "Son of Jenova…" he swore, muscles feeling tired and sore.

'Where the fuck am I, and how the hell did I get here?' he asked himself mentally. Using the First Tsurugi as a walking stick, he made his way to the closest pew and sat down, head hitting the back of the pew in front of him with a hollow 'thunk'.

He had been thinking over what started Meteor again, hadn't he? And he had been fiddling with something. His hands could never keep still, they always had to be moving.

'Was it materia?' he thought. Yes, it probably was, as it was one thing he always had on him. Which materia though? He had obviously cast as spell, but what had made it shatter? Was he unconsciously leaking magic to power it up like that? He hadn't been holding it _that_ tightly, right?

His gaze shifted from where they were staring vacantly at the floor to his sword next to him. It still wasn't as shiny as it usually was, thanks the materia dust coating it.

He sat up abruptly, wincing as it worsened his headache. Taking his sword, he set it on his lap to examine it. The coating of dust was very fine, but perhaps if he accumulated a pile he could sense what kind it used to be.

It was a time-consuming processes, having to scrap every particle of dust off a five-foot blade, but eventually he had a small pile that anyone else would have considered lint. Feeling accomplished, Cloud put his ungloved index finger next to the small pile so it was touching, and tried to pick up the weakest gleam of the materia's type. He immediately crossed off any kind of attack materia, though those were also green. Concentrating harder, he focused on it, trying to make a spell. He didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot.

That idea didn't work, even after a good minute of concentrating.

He gave up, narrowing it down to a Time, Exit, or Barrier. It had obviously been Mastered, like most of his Materia, or it wouldn't have left Cloud feeling like he had a hangover. He bent forward, his head hitting the pew in front of him again. Blond spikes of hair bounced with the impact, sending some of the materia dust that had collected in it downwards. It fell slowly, and Cloud watched it in a trance. It mixed with the dust motes in the air, spiraling downward gracefully before landing on the wooden floor near his feet.

Feeling exhausted, he lay down on the bench with his sword over him like a blanket. It was uncomfortable, but he had slept in worse places. Like solid rock, for instance. Or the Northern Crater. His eyes fluttered shut with those final thoughts, and he was asleep immediately.


	3. Time and Place

**Exit**

Chapter 3: Time and Place

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

Author's Notes:

Scarlet Rhapsody: I do realize that the amount of information in that last chapter was hardly enough to fill a peanut shell. But I swear to the Goddess that I'm trying to make these longer. But there is the perfect stopping point and I can't help myself. This one WILL BE LONGER.

Genesis: …Just keep telling yourself that. Oh and readers, I will inform you that this in NON YAOI. I refuse to hit on anyone of the same sex. Scarlet didn't think that this would be an issue so she hasn't said anything before.

Scarlet Rhapsody: *swats Genesis* READERS! Tell me about any typos, they drive me crazy when I know they are there but I can't seem to find them. I'm going without a Beta and my spelling skills rival a dumbapple.

Genesis: Don't insult the dumbapples; they are a perfectly fine piece of fruit. Scarlet wants to give kit572, kittykitten02, ladysubaru83, and everyone who faved/ added to story watch list and any who do so in the future a dumbapple!

Scarlet Rhapsody: You can hand out the dumbapples, just shut it and do the disclaimer already!

Genesis: Fine, but I expect payment in dumbapple juice for this. Scarlet Rhapsody does not own any part of FFVII, not even the dumbapples. Also, Scarlet is guessing again, this is rated T for Reno's mouth. Someone PLEASE tell her what proper ratings are.

~*~

Reno walked up the crumbling stone stairs to the church. Frankly, he was surprised it was still standing, being under the plate and in the slums of Midgar and all that. Today was his day to watch the Ancient. Woop-de-do, he got to sit in the church watching Aeris tend flowers. Reno hated it. Yes, flowers in Midgar, holy crap, alert the fricking media. But she came every single day, for hours and hours at a time. Reno could hardly stand it.

He opened the doors widely and called out, "AERIS!" in a sing-song voice. The sound echoed slightly, making the church ominous. Not hearing a response from the girl, he looked to the flower garden. He frowned, not seeing her there either.

'_Well if she's not here then I don't have to stay, right?_' he thought, the idea of playing hooky appealing to the young Turk. He turned on his heel, with a wicked grin on his face ready to leave when he heard a sleepy voice.

"Reno, shudup…"

The voice obviously belonged to a male, as there was no way a girl could have that voice. The owner sounded tired, as Reno's grand entrance stirred him. It wasn't unusual for Aeris to let people stay at the church, so Reno thought nothing of it. What was unusual was that this mystery man knew his name.

Deciding to investigate, he swaggered down the center aisle, toward where the voice had come from. Finally, he found a man with spiky blond hair using a pew as a bed. Somehow the Turk didn't see the giant sword the man possessed.

"Did I wake you, sleeping beauty?" he remarked sarcastically. The blond mumbled something that Reno didn't catch. Smirking, he poked the man in the side with his foot. Before he had a chance to draw his foot back or realize what was happening, he found himself on the ground on his stomach with his hands held behind his back. The blond had twisted his foot, therefore tripping him while turning him around, and then had taken both of Reno's hands in one of his and pressed his knee into the red head's back.

"Shit, man! I didn't mean anything by it!" Reno protested, struggling against his captor. The man wouldn't budge. "What the hell you made out of? Steal?" he yelled, face still one with the floorboards.

"You should know better that to wake me like that." his captor retorted, not releasing his hold on the ShinRa employee.

"I don't fucking know you, yo! And how the hell do you know my name?" Reno yelled at him. "Aeris let you in, didn't she? She knows I fall for this stuff! I swear to the Goddess I didn't step on her fucking flowers!" Slowly the pressure was released from his back and he could breathe properly. The red head took the opportunity to glare at the blond. Then he noticed the glowing eyes.

"Hey, you're a SOLDIER! That's why you're so fucking strong!" he exclaimed, receiving a startled expression from the blond.

"Holy…" the blond practically whispered. Alarm shown in his eyes, and Reno could hear panic in his voice. "You… Your… Younger!" Reno was very confused.

'_What is this kid on?_' Reno thought.

~*~

'_Wha… Wha… WHAT THE HELL?'_ Cloud thought, looking a younger-version of the Reno that he knew in the eyes. The events of the day before caught up to his sleepy mind. Generally, he didn't interact with the ex-Turks, but Reno was a social butterfly, pushing his way into other people's lives whether they wanted him or not. He had shared a few drinks with him, but that was as far as their friendship got.

Now he was staring at a very young Reno. His face was younger, and his eyes didn't show the pain of the events of Meteor and beyond. His strawberry red hair was cut short with no ponytail in the back.

Cloud quickly released him, stepping back and almost tripping over the First Tsuguri. Subconsciously, he noticed that he had left light green marks on the otherwise unflawed blue suit. Mako dust had been rubbed off Cloud's cloths and onto Reno's suit. The annoying red head got up as soon as Cloud had released him, dusting off his suit. To his annoyance, most of the green dust didn't come off.

"Fuck, man! Tseng is gunna kill me! This is the third new suit in a week!" he complained. At the mention of Tseng, Cloud froze.

"Tseng?" he asked quietly. He was beyond confused. Reno looked at him as if he were a talking chocobo.

"Yeah, everyone knows Tseng. He's a Wutain guy, short ponytail, has a birth mark in the middle of his forehead, leader of the Turks?" Reno said matter-of-factly. Cloud decided that this was too weird and to play dumb. He shook his head no.

"Damn, man! Where the hell have you been?! The Northern Crater?! Go read a newspaper or something! How do you know me and not Tseng?!" Reno practically exploded. "Tell me you know the General. He's known around the world, renowned for his unmatched fighting skills. Making kids join ShinRa everywhere."

Cloud's memory supplied him with an image of Sephiroth killing the towns people of Nibelheim while Cloud's hometown burned.

"I know him. The Great General Sephiroth, Demon of Wutai, etcetera, etcetera." Cloud growled, mocking his name. Reno frowned.

"The Demon of Wutai? That's a new one. I didn't even think he had been deployed to Wutai yet." Reno said, leaning back on a pew, usual cocky grin plastered on his face.

Then it clicked in Clouds head. It all connected. The reason that the church looked like it did. The reason why Reno looked so much younger. The reason that Reno talked about Tseng and Aeris so freely when it was barley heard in Edge.

He was in the past.

Nibelheim hadn't happened yet.

Meteor hadn't happened yet.

Aeris and Zack were _alive._

Cloud sat down on the pew, the knowledge that he could change everything overwhelming. Suddenly his migraine was back. It was like someone was knocking on the inside of Clouds mind and Cloud couldn't do anything about it.

"Yo, you okay?" Reno asked, actually sounding concerned. "Ya look pale as a frickn' sheet."

Cloud managed to nod, still feeling overwhelmed by everything. Meteor prevented, Sephiroth being _sane_, Zack and Aeris saved. Cloud could save the Planet without anyone knowing they were in danger.

He was dimly aware that Reno was still talking, mostly about Tseng and how amazing he was. With a jolt, Cloud realized that Tseng was Reno's hero much like how Sephiroth had been Cloud's when he was a cadet.

'_Oh crap'_ Cloud thought. _'I was a cadet when everything started. That must mean that original me must still be here.'_

"Yo! Earth to Blondie boy?" Reno asked, waving a hand in front of Cloud's face. Cloud glared at Reno for using that nickname."Yo, you seem to know my name, but what's yours?" he asked, looking curios.

'_If I tell him my name and then he meets cadet me, then I'll be screwed for sure._' Cloud thought, while saying "I'm leaving Midgar soon, so why does it matter?"

Reno looked like Cloud had slapped him. "Of course it matters, yo! I gotta tell Tseng about you!"

Cloud eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you tell you Turk leader about me?"

Reno had a giant smile of pure delight that rivaled Zack's. "Because you frickn' knew me and not him, and you knew my name, yo!" By this time he was waving his hands excitedly. Cloud decided that this was a good time to get going before he screwed up the future.

"I'm a Turk, yo, so that means I'm also a detective! I've figured you out, yo! I know what you are!" Reno went on. Cloud froze. Did Reno know he was from the future? He himself had just figured that out. Maybe Cloud didn't give the red head enough credit. He picked up the First Tsuguri, examining it for damage.

"You're my fan!" Reno announced proudly, the words echoing around the church.

Cloud choked and very nearly dropped his sword on his foot.

~*~

I TOLD you it would be longer!


	4. Oh, Reno

**Exit **

Chapter 4: In Which Reno Doesn't Ask Questions for a Change

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

Author's notes:

Scarlet Rhapsody: Ohmigod, I had my own username wrong. XD Woops. I remind you that this is NON yaoi so please don't go on your knees and beg, though I'm still open to other story line suggestions. ^^ Other characters like some SOLDIERS and AVALANCHE members will come soon, so stay with this! By the way, ages are all messed up with this. Oh and just to clear things up: the Cloud and First Tsurugi that got transported to the past are both physically past-Advent Children. His 'original' self is also there, like a cadet or something.

THANK you, people who corrected my spelling of Aeris, Tseng, and Wutai. I feel horrible for spelling them wrong in the first place, but I have corrected them and updated the other chapters with the correct spelling.

Genesis: Invisible cookies go to kittykitten02, Anonyms, Takebuo Ishimatsu, kit572, PointZero, Valth001, and deathgeonous for reviewing and anyone else who reviews/ faves/ puts on story alert list.

~*~

"You're my fan!" Reno announced again, causing Cloud to put the First Tsurugi on the pew hastily so he didn't stab himself or Reno while bent over double, laughing at the absurdity of it. Reno was staring at him, his smile falling to a sad puppy look.

Once Cloud was done laughing, he stood up straight again to tell Reno that he wasn't a fan. One look at Reno's surprisingly accurate kicked puppy look sent him into hysterics again. The expression that the usually jovial redhead wore now was completely unsuited with Cloud's impression of Reno. What had sent him completely over the edge however, was how it made him look _adorable_ in a puppyish way.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" Reno asked, frowning. Cloud made an attempt to talk while laughing.

"That face… Is so unsuited for you.* Cloud managed to say, gasping for breath. After he was done, Reno made a move to open his mouth, but Cloud beat him to it.

"No, Reno, I'm not one of your fans." Cloud gave the saddened red head a lopsided smile. "Sorry to break it to you."

"But you would have been my first fan, yo!" Reno protested. Cloud shrugged, taking his sword again and putting it in the harness on his back.

"Holy Planet, yo! That's one huge-ass sword!" Reno exclaimed, apparently just noticing the sword. Cloud did a mental facepalm. Was it really that hard to stand three meters away from the thing for twenty minutes and not notice it?

"It kinda resembles the one that one of the first class SOLDIERS own." Reno mused, more to himself than to Cloud. "I think his name is Hewley." Cloud raised an eyebrow. The name was unfamiliar to him, but the Zack part of his brain registered it.

"Hey Reno?" Cloud asked nonchalantly. Reno tore his eyes off of Tsurugi and looked at Cloud expectantly. "Aren't you on a mission?"

Reno's eyes went wide, then relief washed over his face. "Highly Classified. But she's not here so I guess I'm off the hook." His face turned into a characteristic Reno smirk.

'_Right. Watching Aeris.'_ Cloud thought, remembering when the Turks stalked Aeris and he had to fight them in the past. Or was it future now? He wasn't too sure of anything anymore.

"You should report. Wouldn't want your boss to catch you playing hooky, now would you?" Cloud said, feeling like a mother. Though physically, he looked around 18, he was really 25. He blamed Hojo.

Reno groaned. "Yo I don't wanna go back! The only other damn mission available is stalking some First Class SOLDIERS, to make sure they are loyal to ShinRa, so they don't run away in the war." Cloud pricked his ears. First Class SOLDIERS?

"Tell you what." He told the immature Turk, "If you take the other mission, I'll go with you." Reno pouted. He was torn between hitting the bars and getting extra work hours. Tseng never let them have a day off, even on holidays. Days like this were rare. His face lighted up with an idea.

"Yo, what if you just do the mission for me and then report back to me later?" Reno asked, jumping up and down. Cloud sighed. He wanted to see what the Firsts were up too, but if he was caught alone he was stuck. With Reno, at least he would have an excuse to be there.

Then again, he would have a lot more freedom to look around if he was alone.

"Fine. Just as long as I can blame you if I get caught." Cloud said, amused by Reno's expression. He looked like a Cid when he got the _Sierra_.

"You got yourself a DEAL, Blondie!" Reno whooped. He pulled out his PHS and dialed. Thanks to Hojo's tinkering with him, Cloud could hear every word that was spoken over the phone.

"*Reno.*'" came Tseng's voice over the PSH.

"Hi Tseng!" was Reno's enthusiastic reply. Cloud could almost hear Tseng grimacing. "So I'm at the church, but I don't see Aeris anywhere. Does this mean I don't have to watch her today?"

Tseng was silent. Then he said, "*I will find her and take over your mission Reno. You can start your next mission. I will send you the details.*" He hung up without even waiting for Reno's reply.

Reno snapped his PHS shut and shoved it in his pocket. Grinning madly, he turned to a bored-looking Cloud.

"So once we get the mission details, yo, you can go and stalk those SOLDIERS, and I go… Hit the bars or someth'n like that." Just at that moment, Reno's phone vibrated in his pocket, causing the young Turk to jump and squeak like a girl. Cloud covered his mouth with a gloved hand to smother the laughter. Reno glared at Cloud, grumbling to himself, pulling his PHS back out of his pocket and flipping it open.

"You know Sector 8 slums, yo?" Reno asked after glancing at the screen. Cloud shook his head. "Pfft, of course you wouldn't, you jus' got your ass in Midgar yesterday." He scratched the back of his head, causing the short hair in the back to stick straight out. "Okay, I'll lead you there, but I'm not stickn' around, yo! This is my first day off since I started!" He headed towards the door of the church, clearly expecting Cloud to follow him.

The blond from the future did as expected, wondering why Reno wasn't asking questions for a change. It wasn't like Cloud wasn't glad that Reno hadn't bombed him with questions he couldn't answer, because then he would have to tell the truth. That wouldn't go over well. It was too suspicious; there was a war going on and a Turk of all people is offering him a chance to sabotage the ShinRa army.

"Hey Reno," Cloud asked as said Turk opened the church door, "Why are you letting me take this mission? It's confidential, right?"

Reno turned to give Cloud a funny look. "What, you don't trust me to trust you?"

Cloud was very confused, and it must have shown on his face as the red head swaggered back to where Cloud had stopped.

"See I run on my gut. I grew up right here in the frickn' Midgar slums. Shiftiest place to live, but you learn to trust your gut on almost everything." He eyed Cloud again. "My gut is tellin' me that I can trust you. Unless you give me a reason not to trust my gut, I'm willing to go along with it." The two stared at each other a moment more before Reno spun on his heel and sauntered out of the church, leaving Cloud to gather his thought before following him.

'_Reno, I hope you can stay like this. I hope I can change it so you can stay like this.'_ Cloud thought, before following the impatient red head into the Sector 5 slums.


	5. Stalker

**Exit**

Chapter 5: Stalker

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

A/N: I feel like the last chapter was sort of a filler, but I SWEAR THIS ONE HAS ACTION! Again, no yaoi, yuri, tell me about grammer/ spelling mistakes, blah blah blah. I need a beta…. T.T

Genesis: Scarlet Rhapsody doesn't own FFVII music, characters, or concept, but she fiddles with it a lot. This is hesitantly rated 'T' for language. Thank you, ladysubaru83, I do agree. I am very handsome. *runs off*

Scarlet Rhapsody: *watches Genesis run off* … He'll be back later. Thank you to kittykitten02, ladysubaru83, and DaughterofDeath for reviewing, and they all get flowers from Aeris.

~*~

As soon as Cloud stepped outside, the stench of the slums hit his nostrils. Cursing Hojo, that slimy bastard, for his enhanced sense of smell, he covered his nose and mouth with his hand. The smell of urine, sweat, dirt, and rotting made his nostrils burn and he felt sick. It made him wonder how he could have stood the slums when he was part of AVALANCHE.

"Yo! You doin' alright back there, Blondie?" Reno called from several yards ahead of him. Cloud glared at him, desperately trying to control his stomach, which wanted to empty itself of its contents. The Turk didn't stop to look at Cloud, but instead started walking backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Yo, hurry up or I'm gunna leave ya here!" he taunted, a grin spreading across his face.

Cloud managed to breath enough air to yell, "Fuck you, Reno!" before gagging again. The stench had lessened just a bit because he was becoming used to it, but it still made him wonder how anyone could visit, let alone live in the slums. Somehow, Cloud made himself follow Reno, who was having way too much fun him for Cloud's liking.

~*~

"This. Is. The. Most. Pointless. Mission. Of. All. Time." With every word, a Razor Weed meat its fate at the mercy of a red crimson blade, wielded by a man who was wearing a red leather coat. The knee-high monsters weren't particularly difficult, but they attacked great numbers. Another man fought beside the red-clad one, though he had black hair and wielded a broadsword though he had a larger one strapped to his back.

"Genesis, focus." he said to the redhead, "You are going to waste all your energy before we finish this mission." Genesis slashed another Razor Weed, his friend's words angering him more. Turning, he glared at the raven-haired man.

"I'm not a cadet, Angeal! I can take care of myself." With that, the red head leaped up onto a nearby roof, landing softly on his feet. Once landed, he released Firga after Firga into the mob of monsters.

"Damn you vermin! DIE!" Genesis casted spell after spell into the mass of Razor Weeds, nearly taking them all out. Angeal sighed. He knew why his childhood friend was mad, but he didn't have to take out his anger on his best friend of all people. He stood back, letting Genesis finish off what few Razor Weeds were left.

Angeal wasn't particularly fond of their current mission, as it wasn't challenging at all. Yesterday, a very strong wave of magic had come through the building, though only the SOLDIERS could really sense it. It had felt like an Exit materia being used, only it was… Different. Like it was being used backwards.

The science department had no answer for the phenomenon, so it was decided to send out all SOLDIER Firsts and Seconds to go investigate. Angeal and Genesis had been stuck together and sent to the Sector 8 slums. Neither had been pleased, as the slums smelt horrid to normal people, and it was even worse when someone had mako enhanced senses.

"Damn Lazard! Why did he agree to this?" Genesis shouted, having finished the last Razor Weed. His eyes were glowing more brightly than normal, and he hadn't quoted LOVELESS once since they felt the wave of Exit magic the day before.

"Genesis, clam down! What is wrong with you today? You aren't acting normal." Angeal said strongly, worry in his eyes. Genesis scowled.

"I don't know what's wrong, but something is_ wrong_. That wave of magic was not normal. Something has… Changed." The redhead said, looking away. Angeal sighed, seeing that that was all he was going to get out of his friend. Turning away, he started down another ally that they haven't searched yet.

"Genesis, come on. We will never get to the bottom of this if we don't search elsewhere." Angeal chided, feeling Genesis's glare on the back of his neck.

~*~

"Yo Blondie!" Reno called from across the street. Cloud mentally rolled his eyes at the nickname. He still hadn't told the Turk of his real name for fear that he would meet cadet Cloud, but the red head seemed content with the generic nickname.

They had ridden the train to get from Sector 5 to sector 8, saving a lot of time and effort for both of them.

Cloud crossed the street to meet him. Reno had a frown on his face and a tilt to his head that told the blond that the Turk had a question for him.

"Hey Blondie, why don't the pickpockets try to swipe your wallet? I mean I've had to swat off a few of the little fuckers, but they don't touch you."

Cloud stared at him, then gestured to his back, where the First Tsurugi was held firmly in place by leather straps. At the redhead's confused expression, he explained.

"Would you try to steal some one's wallet when that someone has a really huge sword on his back?" He asked matter-of-factly. Reno's face reddened, as he really didn't think about the sword.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about your sword." Reno said to himself. Cloud put a hand to his temple, smiling a bit. Reno could be such a great fighter, but sometimes he missed the most obvious things.

"Welcome to Sector 8, yo, have fun doing my mission for me, 'cause I'm gonna bounce." Reno said, all embarrassment gone. "See ya, Blondie!" he said with a characteristic smirk and wave of his hand. "Remember, Aeris church, 8 'o'clock." he called out over his shoulder.

On the train, they had agreed to meet that night at the church so Cloud could fill Reno in on the details of his mission. It needed to seem like Reno had actually gone on the mission instead of sending some guy with a sword he met in a church in his place.

Cloud glanced around the train station. There weren't that many people, as it was the middle of the day and most people were working. Choosing a random direction, he walked down an ally in hopes of finding the First Class SOLDIERS that he was supposedly stalking.

He had no luck for the first hour, but by the second, he had wandered into a small open space that had lots of evidence of a fight. There were scorch marks everywhere, along with lots of dead Razor Weeds. The lifestream hadn't absorbed them yet, but then again the lifestream was faint in Midgar, the mako reactors sucking out most of it.

After searching the ground, he finally found a clear set of footsteps in the dust leading away from the clearing. A second set joined it soon after. Two SOLDIERS, most likely, from the way the clearing had been left in. Bingo.

~*~

"Damn it, aren't there _any other monsters_ in Sector 8 besides _Razor Weeds_?!" Genesis's voice yelled in frustration. The pair had been attacked by another mob of the walking plants, which made it the fifth time they had encountered the week plant that day. Of course, now the mob lay scorched in a pile, still smoking. Genesis's handy work, no doubt about it. Angeal sighed. He could tell Genesis was still in his odd mood, and it was best just to let it play out and settle down.

"If you want other monsters, just ask Hojo." Angeal said, only half-joking. It wasn't a secret that all of Hojo's 'failed' experiments were just released into the slums.

Genesis wacked him on the side of the head, then went to pick up some items that the Razor Weeds had dropped, all the while grumbling about how Hojo had no respect for literature. He had an argument with the scientist about LOVELESS, and Hojo had enraged the SOLDIER by stating that the epic was nothing more than pure drivel. Genesis had hated Hojo ever sense.

Angeal rubbed his head where Genesis had hit him. _'I guess I deserved that.'_

~*~

Cloud had passed a number of other places that had evidence of a fight; though Cloud found it odd that the only monsters that were left dead on the ground were Razor Weeds. He could have sworn that there was a much wider variety of monsters that resided in the slums.

He had been tracking the pair, and could even feel the waves of magic pulsing from one of the two when they encountered another group of monsters a while back. Staying in the shadows, Cloud followed them, trying to get within sight range. It was near impossible, as they also had mako-enhanced senses, and it was difficult to walk silently thanks to all the litter on the ground. Looking up at the underside of the Plate, he had an idea. He scanned the nearby shacks to find one that had the roof that he needed. Finding one, he took a running start and leapt onto the roof, landing without a sound.

Keeping low, he pricked his ears for any sound the two SOLDIERS might make. He jumped from roof to roof, searching for them. It wasn't that difficult, as the magic-user still was radiating magic. That was the downfall to materia, one you used it, it sent out a wave that announced your presence to any magic-sensing being.

Cloud made one last jump, landing on the roof of what looked like an old garage. Creeping to the edge, he saw the two people he was following for the first time.

One had chestnut hair and pale skin, with his glowing blue eyes looking pissed. He wore a long red leather trench coat over the basic SOLDIER uniform, carrying himself with elegant grace. He held the most fancy-looking rapier Cloud had ever seen, and the blade itself pulsing with magic. The man didn't look like he had a lot of muscle on him, but it was obvious that he preferred to use materia.

The other man had more mass to him, probably liking brute force over magic. His black hair was slicked back, and he had eyes like a hawk. The red head said something to him quietly, and he nodded, turning his back to Cloud to follow the other. Cloud gasped at what the man had strapped to his back.

It was the Buster sword.

The exact one that Zack had given him on his deathbed.

Unaware that he was leaning too much on an old satellite dish, he squeaked when it gave way and took Cloud with it. He fell off the roof and into the pile of rotting lumber that was next to it, creating a loud cracking sound and a cloud of dust.

"What was that?" he heard a voice say.


	6. Radiation

**Exit**

Chapter 6: Radiation

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

A/N: YAY GENESIS IS IN IT! :D I feel so accomplished. I'm still kinda letting this thing write itself, but I still have no idea how everything is going to turn out. Ideas are appreciated!

Random weather: It's snowing right now. I live in California. It's HOT here. What. The. Hell. I'm so confused.

Reminder: No yaoi, yuri, and if I make a typo or misspell someone's name, please tell me. I will fix it. Rated T for language.

Wow! Lots of reviews! :D Rainbows and pie go to PointZero, kittykitten02, Valth001, Extreme uGamer', lady-yuna7, deathgorgeous(Thank you for confirming the rating!), meessy, ladysubaru83, xHanako, and anyone else who reviews!

~*~

'_Shitshitshit!_' Cloud thought as he lay in the pile of lumber, mentally checking over his body to make sure that he had no severe injuries from the fall.

The pair of footsteps was become louder as the pair came closer. Giving up, he closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back. He had fallen almost thirty feet, something that would have killed him if he didn't have mako coursing through his veins. I had left him out of breath, and the rotting wood had probably left him splinters in his face, which he had partially landed on.

Cloud felt like he had been sat on, stepped on, and flattened by a Bahumut.

"Genesis, get over here." he heard a gruff voice scold, sounding like it was only a few feet away. A few pieces of the flimsy wood that were near him were tossed aside, breaking when they hit the ground. Cloud kept his eyes closed, hoping that they would assume that he was passed out and leave.

Unfortunately for him, he had no such luck, as there was soon a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

Cloud was soon forced to open his cerulean eyes, and found himself looking up at the raven-haired man. The man looked concerned for him, worry etched on his face. A second person joined him soon after, red leather coat flapping dramatically behind him. The man, Genesis, the other had called him, didn't look concerned at all, the complete opposite of his partner. Instead he looked distracted, like he was in deep thought.

"Good to see you didn't hurt yourself too badly." The man with the Buster sword said, one corner of his mouth turned upward in a half smile.

"Angeal, the boy is fine, can we get on with the mission already?" Genesis said impatiently, flicking his chestnut hair out of his eyes.

'_Angeal… Where have I heard that name before?' _Cloud thought, still in a daze. Angeal shot Genesis a glare.

"Genesis! Be patient. What was that one LOVELESS quote you're always saying?" Angeal asked.

Genesis smirked before speaking, his voice like velvet,

"_The winds sail over the waters' surface,_

_Softly, but surely."_

He paused looking at Angeal expectantly. The other man did not answer, but sighed, tilting his head slightly to the side. Genesis huffed, and then continued. "LOVELESS, Act five."

When Genesis had started reciting, it had triggered something in Cloud's (or was it Zack's?) memories. They crashed down on him like a waterfall, rendering him unable to think or do anything besides screw his eyes shut.

Images flashed before his eyes; Genesis in the SOLDIER lounge at ShinRa, reciting a poem. Angeal teaching him how to use a broad sword, though Cloud was positive that that was one of Zack's memories. A scientist, though he was more portly than Hojo, ranting about something. Genesis trying to explain LOVELESS to Sephiroth, though the silver-haired General looked bored out of his mind. Angeal lecturing Zack on dreams and honor.

Angeal, with buster sword in hand, facing him, a large white wing with a smaller wing beneath that coming out of his right shoulder.

Genesis standing on a cliff top that had a windmill near it, a jet black wing extending from his left shoulder.

Genesis' face right before he flew away.

"_We are… Monsters. We have neither dreams, nor honor."_

Cloud's mind was getting fuzzy, and before he knew it he had lost conciseness.

~*~

Genesis looked at the blond boy who had fallen off the roof of the garage, who was now lying unconscious in a wood pile, Angeal bent over him. Something tickled the back of Genesis mind, not unlike the magic that had pulsed through the ShinRa building the previous day.

Even at a young age, Genesis had a talent for materia. Unlike his peers, especially Angeal, casting was a second nature to him. He could sense magic far from the source and pinpoint it to a precise location, without fail. Even Sephiroth was not as finely tuned to magic as he was.

From the moment that the pulse came through, he had a feeling that someone had casted it. Genesis frowned, reaching for it, becoming very frustrated that he couldn't tell where the magic was radiating from. It tickled the back of his mind, taunting him, and when he went to grab it, it slipped away like smoke.

His frown deepened where he was closer to the blond, noticing how much stronger the magic radiation was. Studying the boy, Genesis didn't notice Angeal calling his name until the man pulled on his jacket.

"Genesis, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!" Angeal threw up his hands. "You almost as bad as Zack!"

Genesis was offended. Zackary Fair was Angeal's Second Class SOLDIER apprentice, and was very often compared to a puppy. He was energetic, easily distracted, very talkative, could make friends with anyone, and Genesis swore on his copy of LOVELESS that the boy was ADHD.

Genesis huffed. "I am not anything like Zachary Fair, Angeal!" He glared at his friend, considering throwing a Firga or three at him. Angeal crossed his arms and studied him. They stared at each other for a while, Genesis silence with a very harsh, "What?"

Angeal raised an eyebrow at him. "Genesis, you have been really distracted today. Something is wrong."

Genesis glared at him again. "It's the radiation of the Exit materia that we felt pulse through the building yesterday. I can still feel it but I have no idea where it's coming from and it's annoying the hell out of me!" Actually, he had an idea of who had casted it because the radiation was so much stronger when he was near the blond who had fallen off the roof.

Angeal stood up from where he had been kneeling beside the unconscious boy. He put a comforting hand on Genesis's shoulder in an attempt to calm down the fuming SOLDIER. Genesis shrugged off Angeal, who looked defeated. The red head dug his fingers into his temple to calm down and focus on the radiated Exit magic that was all around them. The tingling sensation was much stronger, and he could finally grasp hold of it. Genesis traced back the magic to somewhere in the Sector 5 or 6 slums, which meant that they were in the wrong sector. He growled in frustration.

Angeal looked at him curiously.

"I finally got it, but it's not very easy to pin point. I would say it's coming from Sector 5 or 6 slums." Genesis explained, answering Angeal's silent question. The SOLDEIRS fingernails were carving groves in his skin, and Angeal took his friend's wrists and brought them away from his head. Genesis immediately pulled away, scowling, glaring at the dirty ground.

"Don't get too frustrated, we'll find it, but first…" Angeal turned to look at the blond boy, "What will we do with him?"

~*~

A/N: Just to clear things up, people and monsters with mako in them can sense materia like a dog can pick up a scent. Genesis happens to be in tune with this radiated magic, and can follow its trail to the caster and the location where it was casted. Angeal is pretty much magic-deaf, though, and would like a sword over materia. He can hardly sense anything. XD


	7. So Now What?

**Exit**

Chapter 7: 

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

A/N: I'm sorry for the (longish) wait! I distracted myself with writing other stuff that's not fan fiction, and I'm super busy because I'm going to Italy in two days with the Band and Orchestra. :D See my profile for more excuses. T.T

I think I got the next few chapter planned out, and I'm going to try to make them a bit longer. 1,000 words is kinda short…. Meh.

Genesis: Kudos to RyuuseiBlackAce, sloganlogan, ladysubaru83, deathgeonous, kittykitten02, xHanako, Valth001, Extreme uGamer', 三翼之鸟, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1 and anyone else who reviews. They get high fives. Scarlet Rhapsody does not own FFVII, or anything close to it. *glares at Scarlet*

Scarlet Rhapsody: Yay! Genesis is back! XD Anyway, non-yaoi, rated T for language, and report any and all typos to me!

~*~

"_What are we going to do with him?" Angeal asked._

There was silence as they both stared at the boy, who couldn't be older than 18. They could really only see his face and torso, as the rest of him was covered by lumber.

"We can't just leave him there. What if he's hurt?" Angeal asked, and Genesis could feel an 'it would not be honorable to leave an unconscious person here' tangent. He sighed.

"He can stay with me until he wakes up." Genesis muttered, crossing his arms and looked away. If he could get some answers to his questions out of the unknown blond, then his curiosity would be satisfied. Angeal would not approve, though, probably just hoping that he was okay, not caring about how strong he was. Genesis also didn't want the local slimeballs, AKA, Hojo and Hollander, to get their hands on the boy. From the strength of the Exit radiation, the blond must be very powerful, if he did indeed cast it. Who knew what they would do to him.

Therefore, the most logical conclusion would be to shelter the boy himself. Though he did not rejoice at the idea, Genesis was desperate to know all he could about him.

Angeal was arching an eyebrow. "That would have been the_ last_ thing that I would have expected to come out of _your_ mouth, Genesis."

"You really think that bad of me?" Genesis put on an expression of mock hurt. "I'm wounded, Angeal!" He leaned his forehead back, the back of his hand lightly touching his forehead. Angeal chuckled.

"Dramatic as always, Rhapsodos?" He asked, smiling. Genesis looked up, slightly pouting, chestnut hair flopping in front of his face.

Sighing, he swept it back into place with the back of his hand. "Let's get him to my apartment. The smell down here is still bothering me." It was true; one could never really get used to the smell of the slums, especially with mako enhanced senses.

Angeal started to clear the crumbling lumber off the small blond. When he had cleared enough of it off of the boy to pick him up, Genesis stepped in and picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. So he was surprised to see a flash of silver right next to his face. He jerked back, yelling in surprise, almost dropping him.

"Great Gaia! This guy has one hell of a sword!" He exclaimed when he had found his voice again. Genesis turned to face a very surprised Angeal. Because of the angle, Genesis couldn't see what kind of sword the blond had, only that it was very it and shining silver.

"Angeal, can you take that sword?" Genesis asked, more annoyed that anything else. The thing was blinding him somehow, taking the dim light of the slums and pointing it all in his eyes. His black haired friend didn't move, not taking his eyes off the sword. Genesis rolled his eyes and ungracefully dumped the boy on the ground, thinking that if a thirty foot fall didn't kill him then this wouldn't either. Now that he was face down, Genesis could see what Angeal was gawking at.

The sword was almost as long as its owner was tall, and about a foot and a half wide.

It resembled Angeal's buster sword so much it was scary.

Genesis frowned, concentrating. Kneeling down, he took one of his red leather gloves off and ran a finger down the length of the blade. Lifting his finger, he studied the thin coating of light green dust that it had picked up. His senses registered the dust as a fine materia dust, though he couldn't tell what kind because the sample was so small. If his instincts were correct though, it was probably Exit, the force of the spell the boy had cast had shattered the magic stone, leaving materia dust everywhere.

Genesis stood up, wiping his hand on his pant leg before replacing his glove. Angeal leaned down to gently remove the blond's sword from the harness on his back, treating it like it was a piece of glass. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Angeal, you are handling a fighting instrument, not a sheet of glass." He said impatiently. His friend shot him a look before finally removing it. He stepped away before taking a few practice swings with it. His expression turned to astonishment after the second swing when he almost lost his grip on it.

"Don't drop the boy's sword, Angeal." Genesis said dryly. He had hoisted the blond over his shoulder again and was starting to make his way back towards the train that went to the upper plate. Angeal grumbled before following him.

"This sword is made very well, but it seems to have a mind of its own." Angeal commented as he came to walk beside his red-clad friend. "It a bit lighter than mine, but I doubt that anyone without mako would be able to lift it." Genesis looked at him questionably.

"You think Chocobo-head here has had mako injections?" Genesis asked doubtfully. Angeal shrugged.

"I don't see how else he could have carried it by himself." Angeal responded.

The pair walked in silence all the way to the train, where the ticket master only had to glance at Angeal and Genesis before letting them on, not even glancing at the unconscious boy over Genesis's shoulder. Once seated, Angeal tried to start up conversation.

"Sephiroth is coming back from Judon tomarrow." he said, knowing that Genesis would respond. The red head scowled, glaring at the floor of the train.

"We're still fighting him the day he comes back." Genesis growled. "He challenged us and we accepted, and then ShinRa just had to send him to Judon."

Angeal really didn't know why Genesis had an ongoing rivalry with the General, but he knew it had something to do with Genesis offering Sephiroth homemade dumbapple juice and Sephiroth refusing.

Angeal sighed. Genesis and Angeal had become so-called 'friends' with the General of ShinRa, though the silver-haired man didn't open up to the two what so ever. It was rather infuriating, trying to joke with a man who had been raised by an unforgiving cruel scientist.

The train stopped, the intercom announcing that they were now above the plate. The pair of SOLDIERS got off with their burden, and then made their way towards the ShinRa apartments.

The main tower that was the center of Midgar was the workplace for almost everyone who lived in Midgar. Military training also was based there, but there was no housing at all. To solve the problem of their employs running late for work every day, ShinRa built a giant apartment complex right next door to the tower. All SOLDIERs and ShinRa employees that lived above the plate lived there, excluding the ShinRa family, Sephiroth, and Hojo. The ShinRa family lived in a mansion somewhere above the plate, and Sephiroth had his own home. No one knew where Hojo lived, though it was rumored that he lived in the labs with his experiments.

Not that anyone wanted to know where he lived anyway.

~*~

Genesis opened the door to his apartment, grinning because Angeal was having problems getting the boy's sword out of the elevator. The thing was huge, and Angeal was having trouble getting out of the door.

Walking to his bedroom, he dropped the blond on his bed ungracefully and then went remove his coat and put it away. While he was doing this, Angeal came in with the sword, grumbling and glaring at the thing. Genesis snickered, receiving a look from Angeal that said 'don't you dare say anything'.

Angeal leaned the sword against the wall, then putting his own Buster Sword next to it. Genesis headed to the kitchen, thirsty after the mission.

"Angeal, do you want anything?" he called, looking through his refrigerator.

"A can of dumbapple juice would be nice." He answered, as usual.

It was sort of a tradition after a mission to drink a can of dumbapple juice at Genesis's apartment. Somehow, the red head always had crates of the stuff, and Angeal never knew how he got it.

With the beverages in hand, Genesis walked back into the room and handed Angeal his drink before sitting down on the couch.

"That sword is like an updated version of yours." Genesis remarked. Angeal was frowning.

"Yeah, but the maker of my sword died the year we joined ShinRa. No one else should know how to make it, as he never took an apprentice." Angeal replied, clearly very interested.

Genesis bore an expression resembling a smiling cat.

"Then we'll just have to question him when he wakes up."


	8. Battle

**Exit**

Chapter 8: Sephiroth

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I was stuck in Eroupe and then was sick. Neh. Well back now, so that should make stuff better. :D

As usual, non-yaoi, rated T, and I don't own anything.

Genesis: Kudos to Intensify, PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN, Justin, Emriel, Toki Mirage, Extreme uGamer', sexy fox 101, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Hess's, FifthDayOfMay, sloganlogan, RyuuseiBlackAce, endlessvamp, badkidoh, miarath, Divanora, ladysubaru83, deathgeonous, lady-yuna7, xHanako, PointZero, Valth001, Petlover1, Intensify, and anyone else who reviews. *takes deep breath* That's a lot of names you made me say. *glares at Scarlet*

ScarletRhapsody:*edges away slowly* ANYWAY, here is a longer chapter than usual for all you faithful people! Plus another character that you people love! You guys are AWESOME! :D

Genesis sat in the training room, which currently looked like Junon. Angeal stood next to him, looking out over the digital sunset. They were waiting for Sephiroth, leaving the blond boy at Genesis's apartment. Angeal had decided to take the boy's unusual sword to his apartment to study it. Genesis didn't get his friends' fascination with the sword, but he let him have it anyway. After a fall like that, the blond was not going to wake up anytime soon.

A figure started to appear in from if them, starting out as little floating pixels before filling out into fuzzy silver and black form, then focusing and turning into the General of ShinRa, Sephiroth. Genesis looked over the top of the book he was reading, which was LOVELESS, as usual. A grin spread over his face.

"Good day, Sephiroth," he said, a teasing note in his voice. "How was your trip to Junon?"

Sephiroth scowled. "The place was crowded and reeked of mako and fish. Of course I just had to attend yet another pointless parade." He looked at Genesis and Angeal in turn.

"How was your week?" he asked, his voice cool and level. Genesis glanced at Angeal.

"There was something… Unusual that happened," Angeal started. Inwardly, Genesis winced. They had agreed to keep the blond boy and his sword a secret for now, but telling the story would lead up to him. Mentally, Genesis cursed Angeal and his honor.

Sephiroth glanced around the digital space they were in. "Out of all the programs, you had to choose the place I just came from," he said, starting to walk down the barrel of the giant cannon. "So what was this 'unusual event' that happened while I was away?"

Genesis looked down at the worn copy of LOVELESS. A small smile graced his face as he began reading.

"_Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess_

_We seek it thus and take to the sky._

_Ripples form on the waters' surface._

_The wandering soul knows no rest."_

"LOVLESS, Act 1," Sephiroth said automatically, now standing at the end of the cannon. Genesis snapped LOVELESS shut with a chuckle, setting it behind him on the metal ledge. He stood up gracefully, grabbing his Rapier in the process. Sephiroth had turned and was walking back towards them, Masamune drawn.

"You remembered," Genesis said, a bit amused. Sephiroth's lips came as close as possible to a smile.

"How could I not when you've beaten it into my head?" he said, tapping his skull with his index finger. He flicked Masamune across his body, ready for the other SOLDIERS to attack him. After all, they challenged him to a fight.

Genesis grinned like a cat and brought his sword down in the same fashion.

"If you beat us, we'll tell you what happened while you were away," Genesis said tauntingly. Angeal grabbed his practice sword, as there was no way he was using his Buster.

In unison, they charged at Sephiroth.

Back at Genesis's apartment, a certain blond was stirring. Memories were rising to the surface of his mind before fading away again. He tried to hang on to them, but it was like trying to hold water.

One was clearer than the others, and Cloud could catch snippet of what was being said.

"_The Turks… here too. It's too….-ove now," Zack was saying, "Rest here… -till morning. We'll leave at dawn." There was a pause. "Eh, we'll be alright," Zack said, though the tone of his voice said otherwise. _

"_Cissnei…" he heard Zack say. He sounded like he had been betrayed. There was a long pause, and Cloud could only assume that they were looking at each other. _

"_Wait," Cissnei said. "He's…. other sample…-llected at Nibelheim."_

"_Why did you come here?" Zack said defensively. For some reason, Cloud realized he could remember more of what Zack said than anything else. "I told you to go away."_

"_He ..-esn't loo-.. well, Zack." Cissnei said, concern in her voice. Cloud could imagine Zack standing in front of him with the Buster sword. "Is… Alright?"_

"_Mako addiction. Severe case," Zack said, not letting his guard down._

"…_experiments…?" Cissnei asked._

"_Yeah." Zack said quickly. A pause. Then, a beep of a phone, Zack's 'Hey!', then Cissnei again, presumably on the phone. _

"_Tseng… lost… target."_

_A phone snapping shut._

"_That's… it is. So… safely," she said, and then soft footsteps. Cissnei walking away perhaps._

"_Cissnei… Thank you," Zack said._

Cloud fell into unconsciousness again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sephiroth said, a predatory grin on his face. He was blade to blade with Angeal, having thrown Genesis off him moments before.

With dignified grace, he pushed against Angeal's sword, sending the swordsman away from him. Now both of his opponents stood facing him.

"'All hail Sephiroth', eh?" Angeal asked sarcastically. Genesis looked bored. Lazily, he held up his sword hand between the two.

"Angeal, stay back," he said, voice as calm as ever. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."

Angeal stepped forward. "Genesis…"

Genesis set his sword aflame, ignoring his friend. "The world needs a new hero."

"Hmph," Sephiroth said carelessly. "Come and try."

"So smug," Genesis said mockingly, "but for how long?"

Genesis leapt at Sephiroth, newfound energy burning through his veins like mako.

Aries Gainsborough walked into the Sector 5 church. Today hadn't been kind to her. _'Actually, this _week_ hasn't been kind to me'_, she thought. First there had been that weird materia radiation explosion in the middle of the night that had woke her up. Then, there was a huge explosion in the Razor Weed population. Today, a group of the vile things had found their way into her house, and so she had to fight them off with a kitchen knife until they ran away. Now she knew what it was like to be a Tonberry. To make things worse, a group had blocked her way to the church, so she had to run away to avoid them.

So, she was later than usual when she finally arrived, out of breath. She made her way to the front of the church, where the floorboards had rotted away to reveal a patch of white and yellow lilies. Aries inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the flowers that chased away the horrid smell of the slums. Kneeling, she was just about to begin her daily task of taking care of them, before something caught her eye and her senses. Aries wasn't stupid; she grew up in the slums and knew what the pull of materia radiation felt like, and could distinguish what kind it was. Something green flashed in the corner of her vision, so she turned to look. Almost hidden in shadow, a shard of materia lay between a pillar and the wall. At the same moment, she picked up the strong materia radiation in the church. Aries frowned. Why was there broken materia here? Nobody fought in the church.

Getting up, she brushed off her dress and walked over to it. When she got there, she saw an area that was coated in a fine layer of green dust. Picking up the shard, she was hit with images.

Midgar, though it was destroyed and over grown with plants.

Junon, though the cannon was missing.

A small town in the mountains, though somehow it looked fake.

A town that was chalk-full of tourist shops. Aries realized that it was Wuti.

A town that was right next to the destroyed Midgar that didn't exist, a blond teenager on a slick black motorbike riding out towards Midgar.

Aries dropped the green shard. Subconsciously, she sensed that it was an Exit materia.

Genesis's rapier met with Sephiroth's katana in a flurry of sparks. They held for a moment, and then Sephiroth lashed out and pushed it away, sending Genesis flying to the base of the cannon. He landed on his back, then rolled on the next bounce and did a back flip back onto his feet. Sliding a few feet backwards, Genesis glanced up at Sephiroth, who came from the air with a powerful swing. Quickly, Genesis powered up Rapier, then leapt to meet the silver-haired warrior. They met in a burst of power that made a crater in the metal beneath them. Rapier and Masamune were against each other once more, and were creating a waterfall of sparks. Rapier flared with power before the two broke apart. They stared at each other for a millisecond before Genesis made Rapier flare up and then the two launched themselves at each other.

Right before they collided, Angeal came out of nowhere with a cry of 'Enough!'

He intercepted them, the practice blade blocking Rapier and the Buster on his back blocking Masamune.

Sephiroth snapped out of his battle-mode, enough to question his friends' motives. "Angeal…" he said, the statement almost a question.

Genesis, however, seemed set on beating Sephiroth. "Out of my way!" he cried, his eyes narrowing, a Fire 3 forming in his other hand. As he went to launch it, however, Angeal's practice sword broke, being no match for Rapier at full power. Shards flew everywhere, one striking Genesis in his left shoulder. He let go of Rapier with a cry, and it clattered to the ground. Falling to his knees, he barely heard Angeal's cry of "Genesis!" over the roar of the practice room malfunctioning, a white light washing over them for a second. The digital space dissolved into falling pixels, as another shard of the practice sword had hit a vital part of the machine.

For a while, all that could be heard was the crackling of the broken machinery. Genesis was still crouched on the ground holding his shoulder. Dust was everywhere. Genesis raised his head.

"Just a scrape," he reassured him. Angeal and Sephiroth shared a quick worried glance. With obvious effort that he tried to hide, he rose to his feet. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He bent down again to retrieve Rapier. Angeal stood by, ready to help, broken sword still in his hand. Sephiroth looked impassive. The red head rose again, and stood regaining his balance before walking slowly towards the door.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forestall my return."_

Genesis recited LOVELESS, choosing to ignore the look that Sephiroth gave him as he left.


	9. Awakening

**Exit**

Chapter 9: 

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

A/N: Okay, FanFiction decided to toss away all my line break things. So now I have new ones. T.T Rather annoying. And I REALLY don't want to go back and fix all of them. Bleh.

Rated T for stuff, non yaoi, I don't own anything, blah blah blah, same stuff as always.

I'm getting so many reviewers lately! :D They make me happy.

-000-

The door to the training room closed after Genesis had left, leaving Angeal and Sephiroth alone in the practice room. Almost immediately, Angeal turned to the silver- haired warrior looking pissed.

"You should not have pushed him so hard," Angeal said sternly, "That shard could have hit his neck instead and he could have died. What would have happened had I not interfered?"

"Then perhaps we could have finished," Sephiroth said, cool as a cucumber, as always. "Isn't it 'honorable' to finish a duel, no matter how trivial it may be?"

Angeal glared at Sephiroth. "It would be honorable to at least make an _attempt_ to not kill your friends in practice! You know how he gets; after all, you're exactly like him. Pride and reputation are all that matter to you two. Both of you need more discipline in your lives, and I'm assuming that I have to take that role now."

Sephiroth looked away, glaring at the broken machinery. "I don't need a _baby sitter._ I am perfectly fine on my own."

Angeal threw up his hands. "_Perfectly fine?_ Sephiroth, you could have killed him! Yes, he was getting out of hand as well, but you could have stopped before he was injured. The two of you squabble and argue over everything like a pair of dragons!"

"Genesis could have stopped the fight."

"He is trying to prove to you that he is your equal."

"Angeal, we both know that he can't be my equal."

Angeal stared at the silver haired warrior. Sephiroth only stared back, completely impassive.

"Why can't he," Angeal demanded, making the question into a statement.

"Because he wasn't engineered from birth. He doesn't have a whole life of training. He is too impulsive, and too impatient," said Sephiroth bitterly. "Genesis Rhapsodos can't be my equal because he doesn't have nearly the amount of mako and Jenova cells in his body as I do. And that makes me stronger."

Angeal frowned. '_Jenova cells? I have never heard of something like that before,_' he thought. "That doesn't mean that you can't discipline yourself so you don't kill your sparring partner!" Angeal growled, angry that Sephiroth was making excuses. "Sephiroth, just listen to me for once. Try to limit your strength when you're fighting him. Respect his dreams."

Angeal could see that his friend was mentally rolling his eyes. "What dreams? Every SOLDIER's dream is to make First Class, and he has done that. What else is there to achieve?"

Angeal was silent for a moment. "Sephiroth, did he ever tell you why he joined SOLDIER?"

Sephiroth gave him a blank look. The raven-haired SOLDIER sighed.

"Genesis and I grew up together in a small town called Banora. Apple trees called Banora White grow there all year round, and give fruit at random times during the year." He chuckled at the memory. "We affectionately call them dumbapples because of that. Genesis and I practically lived on those apples, we ate them so often. One day Genesis wanted to try to make dumbapple juice from them, so we did. In fact, we won first place in a contest. Even back then he had wanted to join SOLDIER." Angeal stopped talking for a moment and looked expectantly at Sephiroth. "He said that his dream was to become a First Class SOLDIER and be friends with you, to be his equal, and to share some dumbapple juice with you. Such a simple childish dream, but a dream is still a dream and he clings to it." Angeal sighed, staring at the wall that was behind Sephiroth.

"That's his dream?" Sephiroth said incredulously. He folded his arms and huffed. "He should let go of such dreams if he wants to become stronger."

Angeal openly stared at him. "How could you say that? Have you ever wanted anything? Have you ever had a dream?"

Sephiroth stared at him like he had transformed into a chocobo. "No."

He turned on his heal suddenly to leave the room, leaving Angeal to scowl at fizzing machines.

-000-

Genesis walked purposefully down the hall, trying his best to look dignified and like he wasn't in pain. With every step, his shoulder sent a new shock of pain down his spine. He had snuck into the medical room and bandaged his shoulder as best he could so it didn't bleed all over his red leather trench coat. There was _no way _that he was going to go take a trip and visit Hollander just for a stupid flesh wound. The man saw him enough as it was.

It didn't help that the elevator that he happened to take just _had_ to stop at **every. Single. Floor. **Genesis guessed that some stupid cadet of 3rd class thought it would be funny to push all the buttons on the elevator just to piss people off.

There was a time that he would have done the same thing if it weren't for Angeal. Though the red head SOLDEIR didn't show it, he was immensely gratefully to his childhood friend for stopping him from doing stupid things like that.

After spending what seemed like an agonizing eternity in his own personal hell, he final reached the ground floor. Storming out of the elevator, one could almost see the get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way aura that was surrounding him. He started towards the train that went towards the upper plate, but was interrupted by a fan group that called themselves 'Red Leather' that wanted exclusive interviews and creepy information like where he lived in and such.

Genesis ran the rest of the way to the train, which was just leaving. Jumping on, he barely made it through the doors and ended up jarring his shoulder again, sending antagonizing pain across his back. Cursing all fangirls to hell, he waited impatiently for the train to reach his stop so he could go home and kick back with a can of dumbapple juice and LOVELESS and relax.

-000-

Cloud stirred, his confused mind buzzing with images that he couldn't quite piece together. Most were Zack's memories, but a few were from his time as a cadet. He remembered being teased and bullied by his other squad mates because he was from a backwater town and because he was weak. Plus, his hair was a bully magnet, and was by far the shortest and the feeblest member of the squad. Cloud growled, and opened his eyes, seeing a ceiling. He blinked a few times, riding his mind of mixed up memories. Sitting up, he looked around the room he was in.

It was relatively small, but was mostly organized. The bed he was sitting on was next to the wall, and had a window right above the headboard. The walls were a light shade of purple which was surprising. A small wooden bedside table sat next to the bed, and had a lamp and a large pile of assorted books and notepads. Out of curiosity, Cloud picked up a notebook and turned to a random page in the middle. Graceful but almost unreadable handwriting covered the page from top to bottom. _'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end/ The Goddess shall descend from the sky./ Wings of Light and Dark spread afar/ She guides us to bliss her Gift everlasting. LOVELESS, Prologue. 'War of the beasts= humanity's end. The Goddess= planet or Lifestream?' _Cloud stared at the page, confused. He closed the notebook and put it on top of the stack.

In the far corner of the room, he noticed a red leather armchair with a small table next to it. Like the table by the bed, it had a lamp and a stack of books and notepads on it. A newspaper was lying abandoned on the chair. Cloud's eyes widened as he realized he still didn't know _when _he was. He got off the bed carefully; not trusting is body to hold him up quite yet. It held him, so he walked over to the chair, avoiding the haphazard stacks of books lying around. Reaching the armchair, he picked up the paper and looked at it searching for the date. 'ShinRa news. The world's most informative newspaper on the happenings of the world' it said on the top in bold letters. He found the date in the top right hand corner.

The newspaper hit the floor with a small rustling sound. Cloud was frozen to the spot, eyes wide.

It was one year before the end of the Wutai War. One year before he left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. Two and a half years before the One-Winged Angeal burned his hometown to the ground and murdered the townspeople. Seven years before Zackary Fair was shot down by infantry men while protecting Cloud.

Eight years before Meteor.

Cloud blinked, still suspicious of the fact that he had _traveled through time_. But it was true, and he, Cloud Strife of Nibelheim, was going to prevent Meteor. He would save Zack and Aries. There was only one solution to it.

He had to kill Sephiroth.

-000-

A/N: I loved describing Sephiroth as 'cool as a cucumber'. It made my day. And Genesis's 'flesh wound' line that was stolen from Monty Python. xD Pushing all the buttons on the elevators is fun. I should know.

Genesis's notebooks had his musings on what LOVELESS truly meant written in them if you didn't recognize the quote.


	10. Identity

**Exit**

Chapter 10: Identity

Summary: While fiddling with an Exit materia, Cloud thinks back onto the events of Meteor. Something unthinkable happens. Time-travel.

A/N: Lookie! Two chapters in one day! xD You guys deserve it because I was away for so long.

I don't own FFVII in any way shape or form. Don't sue, that would be mean. This chapter is sort of boring but it helped me get the character personalities right. ^^ Shea is my OC, and the Diego kid is just some name I made up.

BTW: I have never played/read a summary on Dirge of Cerberus, so it never happened in this story.

Genesis: Non-Yaoi, sorry fangirls, and rated T for mostly language. Scarlet didn't spell Wutai and Aries right in chapter 8 (again), so forgive her above-nothing spelling skills. She also forgot to say thanks to reviewers last time, so here are some from chapter 8 as well. Reviewers that are awesome include Freaky Person O.o, Silver, AmarantineOtc.3'11, Valth001, Saturnblue, crimsonturk, Toki Mirage, sloganlogan, and anyone else who reviews. Petlover1 deserves a rainbow magic apple as they went through and gave a review for EVERY CHAPTER.

-000-

_He had to kill Sephiroth._

Cloud picked up the newspaper that he had dropped on the floor. If he was to interact with the people in this time, he had better know what was going on.

'_**WUTAI WAR CONTINUES'**_ said the headlines in giant bold type. _'The war in Wutai continues as ShinRa sends SOLDIER and infantry men alike to battle against the Wutain army. Today, President Shinra announced that he would soon be sending First Class SOLDIERs Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos along with Second Class SOLDIERs Zackary Fair, Shea White, and Diego Macent accompanied by the great General Sephiroth to war soon. Reports from the front lines say that Wutai is fighting with tooth and nail, ambushing the soldiers and SOLDIERs in the midst of the night and even stealing materia. The current death count for ShinRa…' _Cloud stopped reading, becoming uninterested quickly. He flipped to the next page. **'COSTA DEL SOL INVADED BY MONSTERS' **was the next headline he saw. Then **'RISING STAR OF THE TURKS' **which was all about Reno, who, Cloud found out, had been officially in the Turks for two months. **'TRENDS IN MIDGAR' **was the next topic, which Cloud skipped, followed by '**THE SCIENCE BEHIND MAKO' **which Cloud skipped because it was a bunch of bullshit propaganda.

Finding nothing interesting to read, he sat down in the chair and selected a random book from the pile. Taking no notice of the title, he opened to the inside cover to find that the words _'Property of Genesis Rhapsodos- If you steal this I will hunt you down and kill you'_ written in the same graceful handwriting as the writing in the notebook. Cloud closed the book and selected another one, finding _'Property of Angeal Hewley- Genesis, if you steal this I'm not giving you dumbapples for a month' _written in the inside cover in clear bold handwritten script. It was a book on gardening, specifically on growing Malebros, razor weeds, and other plants that eat people. Why someone would want to grow one was a mystery to Cloud. _'Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley…"_ Cloud thought. There was something familiar, but it was just out of his reach. He glanced at the newspaper again.

"_-sending First Class SOLDIERs Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos-" _it read. A picture was next to the article, something Cloud didn't notice before. It was of six men, two of which he recognized immediately. The three that stood in the back were taller than the other three. The one on the right was wearing a red leather trench coat and had chestnut hair, and looked more pissed than bored. The one standing on the left had black hair and was wearing the standard SOLDIER gear, Buster sword on his back. Cloud recognized both as the two SOLDIERs he had been following for Reno's assignment. Zack stood in front of the raven-haired First, and was the only one who was smiling in the picture. The Second standing in the middle had short blinding red hair with black streaks in it. He was wearing a red scarf and looked absolutely terrified. The third Second class SOLDIER was very average; short brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and had a helmet under one arm.

The First Class SOLDIER who stood between Angeal and Genesis was none other than Sephiroth. The red head kid who stood in front o him had a good reason for being terrified. The names that were printed underneath the picture said that he was Shea White, and the brunet was Diego Macent. Cloud had never heard of either of them.

It was then he remembered what was so important.

His sword was nowhere to be found.

-000-

Genesis made his painful climb up the stairs of his apartment building. Why couldn't the building be taller so they could legally have an elevator? Midgar had a policy that all buildings under 15 stories couldn't have elevators. Why? No one knew, and everyone agreed it was a stupid law.

Finally, Genesis reached his floor and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. He fished his keycard out of his pocket before continuing to his door. It took him three tries to get the stupid thing to work, mostly because his hand was shaking and kept missing the slot. At last the small green light on the handle flashed and he opened the door, practically falling through the door frame. He caught himself at the last second and slammed the door behind him carelessly. Limping over to his worn grey couch, he decided that dumbapple juice and LOVELESS could wait. He collapsed on the couch with a gentle 'thud', not even caring to take off his coat.

-000-

Genesis was already half-asleep when Cloud opened the door cautiously. The blond was not surprised to find that the owner of the apartment had come back, but he was surprised to find that he was at _Genesis's _apartment. From what he had of Zack's memories and what he had read, Angeal was far kinder than Genesis.

Genesis, hearing Cloud step into the room, mistook him for Angeal. The pain was making him a little delusional.

"Dumbapple juice," said Genesis into the pillow that his face was on. Cloud froze, very confused. What the hell was 'Dumbapple juice'?

"Uh… What?" Cloud asked, apprehensive of Genesis. The red haired SOLDIER mumbled something else. "I can't understand you," Cloud said, walking a little closer to Genesis to hear him better.

Genesis lifted his head up and glared at Cloud with angry sky-colored eyes.

"I said-" Genesis started, before he recognized the blond teen. A look of recognition and annoyance came over Genesis's face. "Oh it's you. I forgot." He let his head drop back onto the pillow again. A moment of silence passed before Genesis lifted his head again.

"Can you get me some dumbapple juice? It's in the refrigerator." Cloud turned to go find the kitchen, but was interrupted by Genesis again. "Oh and some painkillers. They're in the bathroom cupboard. Get me- Fuck it, bring the whole bottle."

Cloud obliged, finding the dumbapple juice quite easily because that was pretty much the only thing in the refrigerator. The painkillers were also easy to find, a large bottle with giant letters spelt out 'PAINKILLERS' on the front. Cloud brought both things to Genesis, who was doing his best to get comfortable.

Genesis sat up when Cloud came back, taking off his red leather trench coat and mumbling about how leather was such a pain to take care of. Cloud set the painkillers and the beverage on the coffee table that was in front of the couch, then sat down in a chair that was next to the couch. He watched while Genesis somehow opened the can with grace, then the painkiller bottle before shaking at least five tablets out. Genesis put all five in him mouth before taking a sip of dumbapple juice, then reached for the painkiller bottled again.

Cloud was faster and snatched the bottle off the table before Genesis grabbed it. The red head stared at him in annoyance, blue eyes storming.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, annoyed.

"Mako enhanced or not, too many painkillers will kill you," was Cloud's simple answer. Genesis scowled.

"Fine, let me be in agony," Genesis said dramatically. He looked at Cloud again. "Who the hell are you anyway? And why do you stink of materia radiation?"

Cloud froze, becoming panicked without showing it. "My name is…" Cloud started. _'Crap! What do I do for a name?'_ he thought, alarmed. "My name…" he started again, voice wavering. _'Shit I am so screwed,'_ he thought.

"You fell a long ways, I wouldn't be surprised if you have amnesia or something," Genesis remarked casually, taking a swing of dumbapple juice. Cloud was relived.

"Y-yeah that must be it," he agreed.

-000-


End file.
